


Consuelo

by Alterkrmn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk no puede superar lo ocurrido con Miramanee y se atormenta por ello al punto de hacer que su primer oficial se preocupe mucho por su bienestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Consolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463560) by [Alterkrmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn)



Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde la muerte de Miramanee, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jim por concentrarse en los asuntos de la Enterprise y sus obligaciones como capitán, poco podía hacer contra los recuerdos de ese breve tiempo en que había sido tan feliz como nunca antes.

Y por supuesto, al primer oficial no se le escapaban esos constantes periodos en estado de abstracción, por más breves que fueran. Spock no era ningún tonto y por más verde que fuera la sangre que corría por sus venas, la estima que sentía por Kirk era genuina, más allá de la mera lealtad a la que lo obligaba el uniforme.

Esa noche había estado jugando ajedrez como si no fuera él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la siguiente jugada, la imagen de esa hermosa y dulce mujer anunciándole que llevaba en el vientre un hijo suyo lo atormentaba mezclándose con la escena de la última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos.

–No puedo hacerlo –le dijo a su compañero–, no esta noche, Spock –y se retiró a su habitación sin dar mayor explicación.

Spock habría dejado las cosas como estaban, pero su preocupación iba en aumento y temía por el desempeño del capitán, no sólo en sus cada vez más caóticos encuentros de ajedrez, sino en general, así que decidió que (por más inapropiado que fuera y por más que le costara entablar una conversación de naturaleza emocional) no podía dejar pasar más tiempo para hablar con Kirk sobre aquello que lo tenía tan fuera de sí.

***

Tenía la vista clavada en el color grisáceo del techo, mirando sin mirar realmente, cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

–Soy yo, capitán –dijo la voz grave y serena del vulcano– me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.

Kirk emitió un suspiro, mitad exasperado, mitad resignado. Admitía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que ni siquiera McCoy se entrometiera en sus asuntos, acribillándolo con preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel hermoso y pacífico planeta; y ahora al parecer sería Spock quien lo haría.

–Adelante, Spock.

Su primer oficial y amigo entró en la habitación, permaneciendo de pie con las manos enlazadas en la espalda, en esa pose tan característica suya. Estuvo en silencio sólo unos segundos y después, tal como había imaginado, le habló directamente (pues no era lógico andarse con rodeos).

–Capitán, deseo hablarle sobre su actual estado. Sé que debe parecerle una intromisión de mi parte, pero como primer oficial de esta nave, es mi deber preocuparme por su bienestar y velar por él tanto como me sea posible y debo decir que su obvio malestar lleva preocupándome ya algún tiempo.

–No sé a qué se refiere, especifique, por favor –mintió Kirk. Por supuesto que sabía y hasta ahora había apreciado que nadie hiciera comentarios al respecto.

Spock arqueó una ceja. –Hablo de su estado de ánimo tras la última misión, aquella en la que la fémina llamada Miramanee perdió la vida. No parece ser el mismo desde ese incidente.

“Así que por fin lo dice”, pensó y miró al vulcano en actitud desafiante. Una rabia repentina se encendió dentro de su pecho.  – ¿Y cómo quiere que me sienta si ella murió por mi culpa, porque no fui más que un farsante y ella decidió amarme? –apretó los puños sin apartar la mirada de los oscuros ojos de Spock –no puedo olvidarme de eso, Spock, no después de todo lo que pasó, no después de… –se interrumpió bruscamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta.  – ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? –había otras cosas que quería decirle, reprocharle, pero se detuvo. Después de todo, nada había sido culpa de Spock y, en cambio, ahí estaba, tratando de ayudarlo aun a su extraña manera, sin demostrar sentimientos o nada que pudiera delatar su lado humano.

–Yo… –Spock titubeó un instante– puedo tratar de comprenderlo si usted desea explicarme, puedo tratar de serle útil de algún modo.

–Por supuesto, sí –respondió James, ya un poco más calmado, suspirando. –Hay detalles que nadie sabe aún, cosas que me he reservado. Siéntese y le contaré todo. Tal vez compartir la carga me sirva como catarsis –y mientras el primer oficial tomaba asiento, él se levantó para servirse un trago del potente brandy sauriano antes de decidirse a hablar abiertamente. –Sé que encontrará los detalles de mi relato tremendamente ilógicos, pero le agradezco profundamente su preocupación y su paciencia.

***

Al terminar el relato, Kirk tenía la boca tremendamente reseca y los ojos inundados con lágrimas que se esforzaba por no derramar. Spock guardaba silencio; lo que la lógica le dictaba decir era muy distinto a lo que sentía que debía decir, y maldijo en secreto y por enésima vez esa naturaleza mezclada suya que lo hacía dudar en momentos como aquel.

–Ahora entiende todo, Spock… ahora sabe el motivo de mi dolor –eso fue todo lo que dijo y esperó que el otro se marchara satisfecho, pero las cosas ocurrieron de manera diferente. 

Spock estiró una mano con cautela y la posó sobre las de Kirk, que permanecían entrelazadas sobre la mesa.  Y aunque el roce fue de lo más casto, el hecho de provenir del vulcano hacía difícil de creer que en verdad estuviera sucediendo.

James sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal y no pudo evitar erguirse del todo, como alarmado, para relajarse por completo al instante siguiente. Le tomó una centésima de segundo reaccionar. Se apresuró y antes de que el otro pudiera retirarse, se aferró a sus manos, esta vez tomándolas entre las suyas con fuerza, como el náufrago que sujeta la tabla de su salvación. Alzó la vista, con sus ojos nublados, y miró a Spock. Sentía los latidos de su corazón golpearlo fuertemente en las sienes, en la garganta cerrándole el paso a su voz, en su pecho… entonces no se contuvo más y dejó que el llanto mojara su rostro, el cual clavó entre las manos del vulcano y lloró hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo no tuvo más fuerzas y cayó rendido. 

A pesar de todo, Spock no se marchó. Permaneció al lado de Jim, rozando levemente con sus dedos las mejillas húmedas del capitán de vez en cuando, hasta que éste se detuvo, agotado por la liberación de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, y el sueño se adueñó de él.

***

Cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de que ya no estaba sentado a la mesa, sino recostado en su cama. Los párpados le ardían y sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mucho más ligero. Se levantó y vio que no estaba solo. El primer oficial permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con una expresión que a Kirk le contó trabajo reconocer, pues jamás en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos se la había visto.

–No tenía que quedarse, Spock –dijo James, ligeramente turbado por la presencia del otro, recordando lo sucedido hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

–Quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien –respondió el vulcano sin inmutarse.

–Gracias –fue lo único que pudo responder el capitán, incapaz de expresar su gratitud de una forma más apropiada. No había dejado de pensar en Miramanee, pero ahora sabía que no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo que había ocurrido, y que al final de cuentas no estaba solo en la inmensidad del universo que se extendía ante él. Tenía el consuelo más grande que un hombre puede querer…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de este fandom. Espero que no sea una completa bazofia y algunos de ustedes lo disfruten.


End file.
